


Paperwork

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Category: Invisible Man (TV 2000)
Genre: Early Work, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-01
Updated: 2003-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Eberts smiled quickly, his sense of normalcy restored. "It's Hobbes, sir. He's submitted receipts for over a hundred dollars worth of condoms and water-based lubricant."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

"Sir?" Eberts hovered behind the Official's right shoulder, not quite sure how to broach the subject.

The Official didn't even look up from his paperwork. "Yes, Eberts?" Reassuringly impatient.

Eberts smiled quickly, his sense of normalcy restored. "It's Hobbes, sir. He's submitted receipts for over a hundred dollars worth of condoms and water-based lubricant."

Silence. Eberts fidgeted slightly and then continued, "He claims they're valid business expenses, sir. He, um, suggested we itemize them in them same category as counteragent."

Was that a snicker? Surely not. The Official never snickered.

"He, um. Well, sir, he said they were used to 'keep Fawkes under control.' Sir."

The massive shoulders were shaking now, though whether from laughter or anger Eberts wasn't certain.

"He...." Eberts trailed off, regretting having brought the subject up to begin with.

"Yes? He what?" The Official's voice sounded choked; a stroke just waiting to happen, in Eberts' opinion.

"Well, sir, he was extremely smug during our conversation. And Darien.... I think Darien actually blushed, sir."

The silent shuddering turned into laughter. Loud laughter.

After a minute, the Official seemed to get himself back under control. "Tell Claire she owes me ten dollars," he said. "And inform Hobbes that I consider his recent activities to be completely unrelated to his job. Expenses incurred in the pursuit of a hobby are not reimbursible by this agency."


End file.
